Gundam Tigeress
by Padfut-n-Prongs
Summary: A GW fan-fic i started ages ago, but just never got around to finishingI just updated it a bit, though it's still just a teaser type of thing.


Gundam Tigeress"Gundam Tigeress"   
A Gundam Wing Fan-fic attempt by Skai Cyeth   
ddThis is an AU story, so Libra isn't gone yet and Treize is still alive.   
Also, I don't own any of these characters except for Skai and maybe one other   
charactor that might get introduced.   
Kalakala, called simply Kala or Kara. A Moble Suit pilot trained by the Space   
Elite, a covert opperation hidden within a world famous circus called 'The   
Circus of Light'.  
  
Code-named Skai Seshuu Cyeth, she knows the past and she can read peoples minds.   
She is the perfect test pilot for the next stage of moble suit evolution.  
-----------------------------------------  
Deathscythe Hell and Altron stood next to eachother in the large maintenance bay   
on Peacemillion. The Gundam's pilot's were standing at their feet, talking to   
eachother.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard about the new type of moble suit," Duo Maxwell, the braided,   
American pilot of Deathscythe said.  
  
"Do you think it will be as strong as our Gundam's or even Zechs Epyon?" Chang   
Wufei, the Chinese piolt of Atron answered.  
  
"The rumors say that it might be as strong, but it really depends on who they   
get to pilot it," Duo said.  
  
"Anyone they send against us will know the meaning of the word 'strong' in due   
time," Wufei scoffed.   
  
The two of them continued to talk about this new potential threat, unaware that   
they were about to meet the pilot and the new moble suit very soon.   
^-^-^-^  
"Sally, that shuttle is hailing us," the communications officer said.  
  
"Patch me through to them," Sally directed.   
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"This is Sally Po on the Peacemillion, who are you and what is your cargo?"  
  
"This is Skai Cyeth aboard the Tiger's Eye. My cargo is one damaged moble suit,"   
the pilot of the shuttle said.  
  
"A moble suit? Are you with the White Fang or OZ?" Sally asked.  
  
"No, I am not with either of thoughs groups."  
  
"How did you get the moble suit then? Did you steel it from one of them?"  
  
"No, it was given to me."  
  
Heero and Trowa entered the room just as Sally was getting ready to answer.  
  
*sigh* "As long as you're not with our enemy, we will let you land here on   
Peacemillion, but you can not leave the docking bay."  
  
"Copy that. Thanks."  
  
"What just happened?" Trowa asked as the communication link was disconected.  
  
"We're going to let that shuttle land in one of our maintanence bays so it's   
pilot can make some repairs to her shuttle and her moble suit," Sally explained.   
"Would the two of you go and watch her, help her if needed and basically keep   
her out of trouble?"  
  
"Hn," Hreeo siad as he and Trowa turned and left for the maintanence bay.  
^-^-^-^   
Duo and Wufei watched the shutle land in the hanger/maitanence bay they were in   
with their Gundams. both had previously had their space suits on, with the   
exception of their helmets, and had been preparing to go out of Peacemillion for   
some training. However, Duo had convinced Wufei to stay in and help him greet   
the pilot and crew of the shuttle.  
  
"This is pointless! Sally has probably already sent people down to greet them!"   
Wufei said.  
  
Duo smirked back, and Wufei frowned. "You never know Wufei, you never know."  
  
"What are you two doing down here?" Heero asked as he and Trowa entered the room   
where Duo and Wufei were.  
  
"We were going to go out and practice with out Gundam's, but Duo insited that we   
stay and welcome the shuttle," Wufei said, with an edge of annoyance on his   
voice.  
  
"Sally sent us down to do the same," Trowa said.  
  
An electronic voice clicked on the speakers, saying, "The shuttle is now   
docked."  
  
Everyone turned to look out the window into the docking bay. They watched as the   
pilot got out of the cockpit and floated over to the, now open, bay doors on the   
shuttle. The pilot glaned around the rather large docking/maintanence bay   
spotted Deathscythe Hell and Altron and the climed into the cargo hold of the   
shuttle.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about?" Duo asked just before the pilot's mobile   
suit sat up.  
  
"Oh my," Trowa stated softly.  
  
The mobile suit in question was very femminine looking, and it also had some   
very felin characteristics as well. When it stood all the way up, it was the   
same height as any other Gundam, but it had a tale *a tipical looking tail from   
where the end of the spine should be*, "ears" at the top of it's head, and a   
pair of blue glass eyes, as oppoed to the green ones all the other Gundams had.   
It's movements to get out of the shuttle's cargo bay were exremely fluid,   
pratically impossible for any 'normal' piolt.  
  
"That's this guy's mobile suit?!" Wufei said, braking the silence.  
  
"It's amazing. it doesn't even look damaged," Duo said.  
  
"I don't think it is damaged," Heero said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but a moblie suit that can move like that, can't be to badly   
damaged," Heero answered.  
  
While the four of them had been talking, the pilot of the very odd mobile suit   
had gotten out and drifted over to the room the boys were in.  
  
"Excuse me," a female voice cut through their conversation. "But do any of you   
know where i can find Ms sally Po? She is the one that I spoke to, isn't she?"  
  
The boys looked on as the new pilot in front of them removed her helmet. They   
just about stared at the girl with jet black hair that was pulled up into a   
ponytail, and were surprized to see that she had one coppe colored eyer and one   
silver colored eye. She stood about five foot, six inches tall, with a very   
slender build. She didn't look like anything the gundam pilots had been   
expecting.  
  
"Sally told us to come and help you, if you need any help, with the repairs to   
yur mobile suit," Trowa said.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but no one except me and that mobile suits   
creators touch it," the girl replied.  
  
"She's startng to sund like Heero," Duo wispered to Wufei, and wufei, despite   
himself, smirked.  
  
As he girl was getting ready to leave the room, Sally and Quatre walked in,   
preventing her from leaving.  
  
"Alright, I'm Sally, and I assume that you are Skai Cyeth?"  
  
"Your assumption is well made Ms Po. I am Skai Cyeth."  
  
"You're not what I was expecting at all, Skai. The circus said that they would   
send a girl, but, well, what I'm trying to say is, I thought that they would be   
sending someone older," Sally said.  
  
"The circus?" Trowa said. "What kind of circus has such a...girl that is able to   
pilot a mobile suit like that?"  
  
"What are you saying? Girls can't be mobile suit pilots? *snicker* Aren't you   
friends with Nion and a certain Hilde/ They pilot mobile suits," Skai said.  
  
Trowa's face flushed somewhat by the statement. He hadn't been expecting that,   
none of them had.  
  
"What Trowa ment was, what kind of circus builds a Gundam like that and,   
uh...just what kina circus evn builds a Gundam?!" Duo said.  
  
Skai glanced at Sally, "You didn't tell them?"  
  
"Well, frankly, no. Your coming here was suposed to be top secret, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Skai smiled forgetfully. Sally kind of sweat droped. "Ok, then I'll   
tell you guys what kinda circus builds a Gundam. The circus known as the Circus   
of Light. It is owned and opperated by all of the best pilots and mercinaries in   
space. They are known as the Space Elite, the covert organization that can get   
anything anywhere, guns, mobile suits, Gundams, troops, and their specilists.   
One of the higher-ups apparently ows some here on Peacemillion a favor, and   
that's why I'm here."  
  
  
Find Old Friends  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



End file.
